Nellie Protection Program
by TeamNellie
Summary: A Glee Project FanFiction: Season 2! Ships: Blellie! Blake is wondering the streets of Albany, NY, when he offers homeless Nellie to stay with him. He finds himself being attached to this dark, yet gorgeous girl. But when Blake finds out exactly how dark Nellie is, he is determined to protect her. Which is easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Michael asked Blake, as Blake opened the door to leave the small apartment.

"Definitely," Blake promised.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home? I mean, it's pretty dark, dude. We don't live in the best place of town," Michael fretted. Blake laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"Nah, man. I'll be fine," Blake reassured, then walked out the door, closing it behind him. Michael was right. They lived in downtown Albany, New York. Drug deals, murders and rapes were common around town. Blake decided not to worry though, since his apartment was only a few blocks away. He walked out into the dark of the night, lifting up his hood to block his face from the cold wind. They're were a few cars there and then, but it was pretty quiet.

Until Blake heard a scream. He suddenly paused, looking around and trying to listen more closely. "Hello?"

Another scream came, followed by sobbing. Blake ran, following the noise. It went silent, and he got extremely confused. "Who's there?" He yelled, loudly. He walked down an alley, between two abonded buildings. He spotted someone on the ground, and dashed over. "Oh.. No." He knelt down on the ground, grabbing the petite girl's head. He moved a piece of short black her from her face.

She opened her bloodshot eyes, and started breathing heavily. "Get away-get away!" She tried to scramble away, but Blake reached forward and grabbed her.

"Hey, hey," he soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're gonna be fine." He mumbled reassuring words, massaging her shoulders slowly. "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head, cowering into the shadows.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me," Blake held out his hand. "Come back to my apartment with me. I'll clean you up and we can call the police or something... It's the least I can do."

She looked up at him, big hazel eyes glazed over with fear and pain. Blake sighed, then reached underneath her stomach and legs, then picked her up. She shivered at the contact, and clutched on to his arm for dear life. Blake sighed, then looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable, so scared, like a lost child. But he knew that she was older than a child. He still felt so obligated to take care of her.

Blake found himself rushing home, as this girl started to cry and complain more and more. Finally, he walked into his apartment and flicked on the lights. "Sh," he shushed her. "We're here, we're here. I'm gonna take care of you now." He laid her down on his couch, then finally got a full view of her.

She only had one shoe on, an old Converse sneaker. She had ripped shorts on, her legs exposed. She wore a red and blue stripped ripped tanktop, but the red might've been blood... Her hair was unusually short, with an old bandana wrapped around her head. Blake leaned down to exaimine her more. On her neck were prints of some sort. They resembled hands; fingers wrapping around her neck to choke her. Her face was bruised, and had bruises and bloody scrapes on her legs. Blake felt so horrible. "Would you like a drink?" He finally asked. She nodded, choking out nonsense.

Blake walked off to the kitchen, feeling uneasy. He didn't like leaving her alone, even if she seemed okay. He filled a cup with cold water, sticking a straw in it then returning it to her. He held it out to her, not sure if she was capable of holding the cup herself. Blake watched in awe as she managed to lift her head, and lean forward, wrapping her lips around the end of the straw. He could see the relief in her eyes and relaxation ripple through her body as she drank. Blake smiled softly. When she was done, she pulled her head back slowly, and gave a small cough. At first Blake thought she was choking, but she leaned back into the couch with a sigh. He realized she was fine.

"Are you feeling better?" Blake asked timidly. She opened her eyes, and looked at him. She nodded shyly. "Good," he said. "I'll be right back.." He got up to walk away, but felt something grab his arm. Blake turned to see the girl clutching to him, face desperate and scared. He sighed, then sat down on the ground. "Ok. Ok, I'll stay with you."

They both sat in silence, and Blake just watched her. She truly was magnificent. He watched the way her chest rose and fall, the shuffle of her ankles, the scrunch of her nose and flicker of her eyelids. Soon, she was asleep. Blake knew she'd be grateful for that sleep later, and he decided to help her wash. He stood up, walking off. He returned with a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants of his, a towel, and a blanket. He placed those things down, then walked into the kitchen. Blake grabbed a bowl, filled it with warm water and soap, then walked back out. He placed the bowl beside him, and grabbed the towel. He dipped the end in, then reached forward, wiping dried and fresh blood from her forehead.

Water dripped from the towel, and into her eyes. She awoke, sitting up quickly and breathing heavily. "Woah, woah! Hey, it's ok!" Blake calmed her. "I'm just trying to clean you up." She nodded slowly, staying upright. Blake found this position easier to clean. He cleaned her face slowly, then reached her neck. "Don't freak out," he whispered, before reaching forward and rubbing her neck. He couldn't feel damage, just see the prints on her. He could see her quiver, and she flinched back a little, but let his hands explore. Finally, Blake brought his hands back.

Blake finished washing the parts he felt comfortable washing and looked at her. "You must be awfully uncomfortable," he noted, and recieved a small nod. "Here." He handed her his t-shirt and sweatpants. "Wear these."

She squirmed to take her shirt off, and Blake helped her, as someone should. He also helped slip his t-shirt over her head. It was huge on her, but who cared? He grabbed her legs, twirling her on the couch to make her feet on the floor. He assisted her, rolling the pants up her legs and around her hips. Those too were rather large on her small frame, hanging loosely from her hips. Neither of them cared that they were strangers. Blake knew he was doing a good thing, and she apparently trusted him.

Finally, he laid the blanket out over her. A small smile teased her lips, and that simply made Blake smile. He decided to sleep in the living room with her, to make sure she was ok. He gathered his own blanket and pillow, then prepared a makeshift bed on the couch. Soon, both were asleep.

Blake awakened at the sound of groaning and coughing. He looked at the electric clock, and it was three in the morning. He sighed, and looked over at the girl. She was coughing violently, and groaning along with it. Blake stood up lazily, and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a thermometer, then walked back out to her. "Do you feel sick?" He asked. Blake had learned to remain calm and use understandable words around her. She nodded. He placed a hand to her forehead. She was burning.

He took her tempurature with the thermometer, and it read 99 degrees. "Crap," he mumbled. He ran into the kitchen, putting ice into a plastic bag then wrapping a paper towel around it. Blake rushed into the room, and placed the icepack on her head.

From that point on, Blake stayed with her for the rest of the night, not sleeping once.

Blake waited until she woke up the next morning to ask her anything. "Better?" He cocked his head. She nodded weakly, and he took her tempurature again. 87. She definitely was better. He smiled in relief. "Oh, thank God." He turned away, getting up.

"Th-Thank you," a small voice said. Blake looked down. Was that her? "Thanks," she repeated. "For e-everything."

Blake leaned down next to her. "You must be feeling better. You're talking. Can you tell me your name?"

"Nellie," she rasped. "My-My name's Nellie."

"I like your name," he commented. "I'm Blake. Blake Conroad," he continued. "I-I hope I didn't invade your privacy last night."

Nellie gave a tiny shake of her head. "You didn't.. You were-were just being sw-sweet."

"Shush now," Blake pressed a finger to her lips. "I don't want you to feel pressured into saying anything. Take it easy, ok?"

She sunk into the couch some more, and nodded. _Nervous Nellie,_ Blake thought with a small chuckle. _Fits her perfectly._

"You should eat something," Blake suggested. "You're way too skinny," he laughed. "I'll get you some food." He began to walk off, but she grabbed his hand.

"I have to get up," Nellie whispered. "I don't want to just sit around. Let me help you."

Blake sighed. "Ok, but be careful," he grabbed both her hands, and lifted her up. She stumbled into him, body pressed against his. He caught her by her waist and stomach, chuckling lightly. "Woah, Nellie," he joked. "Are you okay?" He breathed, and she stared at him, entranced. Blake cleared his throat, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"Uh," Nellie leaned on Blake's shoulder, and he guided her into the kitchen. She was so weak, depending on his side. She slipped on water in the kitchen, and fell on to the ground. "Oh," she groaned.

"Nellie!" Blake leaned down beside her. "I'm sorry, are-are you okay?" He seemed to be asking that question far too often for her. She nodded, looking up.

"Can you help me up?" Nellie asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes. Blake grabbed her hand, and hoisted her up.

"You seem upset," he noticed, lifting her chin with his hand. "Tell me why."

"You-You're just so sweet and.. You brought me here and took care of me, and here I am, slipping and stumbling over your floors.. You should just throw me back on the streets," Nellie whispered, hazel-brown eyes flicking to the floor. Blake had to admit, they were gorgeous eyes.

"No, no, I could never do that," Blake whispered. "Hey. Look at me." Her brown orbs met his. "Later today, I'll bring you home. Will that make you happy?"

"Bringing me home would be the same as throwing me on the streets," Nellie coughed.

"Wait- you don't have a home?" Blake asked, grabbing her hands. He grabbed her waist and set her on the counter in the middle of his small kitchen, so their heights matched. "Don't lie to me, Nellie."

"I couldn't pay the rent on my apartment, so I got evicted," Nellie explained dully.

"That's it," Blake grabbed Nellie's shoulders. "You're staying with me."

The day went on, and Blake watched everything Nellie did. He didn't get her to smile all day though. Blake decided that Nellie was different than any other girl he knew. He also knew he'd have to introduce her to all his friends at some point, she was going to be living with him now. Blake wondered how cheerful and smiley Shanna would react to someone so dark and sad like Nellie. Or what sexy and confident Aylin would think of shy and self-concious Nellie. Would they accept her for who she is?

By nighttime, Nellie had fallen asleep very quickly. Blake decided to sleep in his own room, but woke up in the middle of the night to sobbing. He ran out right away, seeing Nellie on the floor. "Nellie, what..?" He didn't finish, just lifted her up into his arms. He brought her up on the couch, and rocked her back and forth softly. "It's ok, it's ok," he soothed. "Tell me what happened.."

"I-I had a dream," Nellie sobbed. "He came back for me.. And he-he wouldn't stop. I kept telling him to stop and-"

"Shhhh," Blake breathed, running a hand through her short hair. "It's ok, baby-" He stopped. He didn't mean to call her 'baby'. It just came out. Nellie didn't seem to notice, and cowered into him, still sobbing. Blake kissed her forehead softly. It wasn't good being attatched to her..


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Blake decided to introduce Nellie to his friends. They were all supposed to meet at Michael's place tonight for a party. Why not bring Nellie along? She could use some friends and some socialization. Blake made an outfit for her. He had cut his jeans to make capris, an used safety pins so they fit her hips. Then he had her put on the tanktop from the night before, and one of his plaid shirts. She looked good. He offered to tie the bandana for her hair, but she let it down, casting a dark shadow over her beautiful eyes. It was clear that she was insecure, but Blake personally thought she was very pretty.

Nellie was very nervous about going with Blake to this little mixer. She only had one friend; Blake. They'd only know each other for a total of about one and half days, and she had no clue what to expect. Would Blake's friends be as sweet as Blake, or just plain mean? Either way, Nellie had no intentions on making friends. She would just go for Blake.

Blake brought her to another apartment building, parking in a small spot. "C'mon."

"No."

"Nellie.."

"I don't wanna.."

"Fine," Blake got out of the car, and walked to the other side. He opened her door and reached over her lap and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What-What are you-Blake!" Nellie squealed, as Blake grabbed her and carried her into the building. "Blake, put me down!" She ordered, as Blake smiled to himself. She was cute when she argued like this.

"Nope," he replied, pulling her into the elevator. He brought her over to Michael's door, and knocked on it. An Asian guy with a red patch of hair, and black hair, opened the door.

"Blake!" He exclaimed, then paused. "...And some random person..?"

"This is Nellie," Blake put her down, and she looked away, covering her eyes. "This is Abraham, Nellie. Say hi."

"..."

"Ooookaay," Blake sighed. "She's a bit shy. I saved her off the streets." He beamed.

"So, is she a person or a dog?" Abraham joked. "It doesn't matter. She's welcome! C'mon in guys!"

Blake grabbed Nellie's shoulders and pushed her ahead of him. "Be nice, Nell," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at his breath tickling her skin.

"Blake!" Four girls ran over to Blake. One was a blonde in a wheelchair, a heavier girl with dirty blonde hair, a reddish haired girl, and a too-perky-looking bleach blonde girl with a pearly smile.

"Who's this, darlin'?" The perky looking blonde asked.

"Shanna, this is Nellie. She's pretty shy and she's been shaken up a bit for the past few days, so don't think she's rude or anything," Blake explained. Nellie hid behind him, poking her head out from the side.

Aylin grabbed Blake and pulled him away from Nellie. Nellie cowered backwards, waiting for Blake. "Really, Blake? This is so weird of you.. I mean. Look at her. She's a bit different from the girls you're usually into."

"So she looks a little different," Blake snarled. "She may not have long, curly blonde hair and sparking blue eyes.. But I think I like her, Aylin. There's something about her.. I haven't gotten her to smile, though, and she's barely said much to me."

Aylin sighed. "As long as you're sure about her," she mumbled, and walked away to see Charlie.

Hours later, everyone was drunk except Nellie. Nellie stayed away from the drinks, and from everyone, staying in someone's random bedroom. She heard someone open the door and close it, then someone walked in. She looked up. "Blake?" She asked.

"Have I-Have I ever told you... How sexy you are?" He giggled, stumbling over to Nellie. Nellie stared at him.

"You're drunk," she whispered, standing up and backing away from Blake. She didn't want to get hurt again.

Blake caught up to her, and shoved her into the wall. He kissed her collarbone gently. "I-I have wanted you so bad since.. Since I saw you the other night. I just wanted _you_."

"Get-Get off of me," Nellie fought against the stronger person, but she realized how muscular and strong he actually was. She didn't like feeling his lips against her skin. It reminded her of.. She shivered. "I said get off!" She screamed, throwing him back finally. He stumbled back, eyes wide.

"Nellsie?" Blake called, as she ran out of the room, eyes watering. She ran past everyone, out of the apartment room and down the stairs. She burst into the nighttime, sitting on a bench near the building. Nellie could still smell the alcohol on her neck, and she almost threw up. Instead, she let out a loud choked sob and cried. She stood up, wiping her tears and running into the dark streets of Albany.

Blake had passed out some time in the night, but woke up the next morning. He yawned, stretching. He looked at the clock in Michael's apartment. It was already the afternoon? He leaned back, then froze.

Nellie.

Where was Nellie?!

Blake shot up from the couch, running into the kitchen where Shanna, Michael, Abraham and Aylin were. "Guys, do you know where Nellie is?"

"Wasn't she the sweet little dark-haired darlin' you brought yesterday?" Shanna asked, eyes bright despite her hangover. Blake nodded quickly. "Sorry, B, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's in one of the rooms?"

"I don't remember her having a drink last night," Michael scratched his head. "Go ahead and look where you have to. She could be just sleeping."

"Thanks," Blake said nervously, and walked out of the small kitchen. He opened the door to one room, seeing Lily passed out on on a bed. He shook her lightly. "Wha..?" She groaned.

"Have you seen Nellie?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind," Blake groaned, and ran to the next room. Then the next. He stopped at the last. Nellie was in none of them! He ran out of the apartment room, then down to the lobby. He looked at a woman working at a desk. "Did you work here last night?"

"I sure did. What do you need?" She asked.

"Did.. A small, short-haired girl leave the building last night?" Blake asked, eyes hopeful.

"I'm not sure.. I can check the tapes from the security cameras. Would that help?"

"Thank you so much," he breathed. She motioned for him to follow her, as they walked into a small room.

"What time was it?" She asked, watching tapes.

"Probably.. Late at night? I'm not sure, sorry," Blake's head hurt, and he was having a hard time comprehending things.

"Is this her?" The woman suddenly asked, pointing to a small figure running out of the building.

"Yes, it-it is! Thank you!" Blake yelled, running out of the room. Nellie left. Nellie had left, and there was no way in hell to figure out where she went. He ran outside, bright sun shining directly in his eyes. "Ow," he put his hands above his eyes. He looked around. "NELLIE!?"

No answer. He'd have to try harder. Blake walked down the street, getting more and more terrified with every step. So many questions buzzed through his mind. Why would she leave? Was it me? How many drinks did I have..? He stumbled around, slowing down as the sun beamed down on him. Blake had more luck ruling the world then finding Nellie. She was small, quiet, blended well in shadows.. And whatever made her leave last night, she probably wouldn't return to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion. A familiar blur of dark hair crashed into Blake. Blake smiled, grabbing her. "Nellie!" He laughed.

"Bl-Blake, let me go!" Nellie whispered, in a rush. She yanked out of his grip, and he grabbed her arm.

"No, Nellie, we have to to talk. Now." Blake said sternly. He wasn't letting her go again.

"We'll talk later. I'll go to your apartment tonight, okay?" Nellie breathed rapidly, then ran off. Blake barely noticed her stuffing something into her shirt, and she turned the corner, dissappearing from Blake's sight. He was so confused. Hopefully though, Nellie would stick to her promise and come to his room tonight. He slowly made him way back to Michael's apartment, plopping on the couch when he walked in.

"Where's Nellie?" Aylin asked. Everyone was up now, dressed and probably getting over their hangovers. "You're not one to give up. You couldn't have just.. Come back."

"Oh, I found her alright," Blake growled, staring at the ceiling. "She was running from something, and I grabbed her-"

"Girls don't like being grabbed, Blake," Aylin laughed, sitting next to him with a cup of coffee. Blake glared at her. "Sorry. Alright, so you grabbed her. Then what?"

"Well, she was acting all weird. She was in a big rush to run away, and she told me she'd meet me at the apartment tonight," Blake finished. "I don't know... It just wasn't like her."

"Blake, I hate to break it to you," she took a sip of her coffee. "But maybe that _is _who she is. I mean, you've known her for like, two days. All girls have a secret side. She could be a totally different girl than the one you've met."

Blake sighed. "You're probably right. Maybe I just got my hopes up. I thought this was gonna be like a fairytale. I-"

"Save the princess, and she falls in love with you," Aylin finished. She looked sadly at Blake. "But this is real life, Blake. There's no happy endings."


	3. Chapter 3

Blake sat in his bed, in his own apartment, staring at the ceiling, watching the fan spin. "Ug.." He groaned. He glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night, and Nellie still hadn't arrived. He buried his face into his pillow, sighing sadly. Maybe Aylin was right. Maybe Nellie was simply and evil, evil girl who just wanted to abuse his feelings.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from another room. Blake jumped, running into the living room. Glass was scattered all over the floor, and there was a large rock sitting on the rug. "What the.." Blake slipped on a pair of shoes, walking over the glass.

He looked at the window, a huge gaping hole where glass used to be. Blake peered through the window, seeing a small, scared figure. Through the dark, he noticed who it was. "Nellie?" He whisper-yelled.

She looked up at him, brown eyes reflecting the moonlight. "Can you let me in through the back?"

"Woah, wait," Blake looked back at the rock, then down at Nellie. "Did you just throw a rock.. Through my window?"

"Yes?"

"Wow." Blake blinked. "Uh, okay.. Go to the back, I guess. I'll be there soon." He ran off, bursting downstairs. He unlocked the back entrance with his key, opening it for Nellie. He saw the small girl leaning on the building. "Hey," he breathed. She looked up, and walked in quietly. "Where were you?"

"Places."

"Why'd you leave last night?"

She ever-so-quickly glanced at him, then looked back at the ground. "Reasons."

"You can say more than one word, Nellie," Blake chuckled. "You look freezing. Let's make you some hot coco," he nudged her into the apartment. "Nellie, don't be so stiff." He shoved her a little harder into the room, and she let go of her shirt and out toppled at least two hundred dollars. Blake closed the door to his apartment and gaped at the money. "Nellie.." He looked at her, and she looked away, tears falling down her cheek.

"Nellie," Blake breathed, crouching down and picking up some money. "How-How'd you get all this money?"

"Blake-"

Blake grabbed her arms roughly, more rough than he had intended. He saw her wince, and he loosened his grip. "Tell me."

"I-I can't."

"Just.. Go in the kitchen. I need some time to think," he looked away, slightly disgusted. Aylin was right. There was something dark and different about Nellie, and she was refusing to tell him. Nellie pulled out of his grip, walking into the kitchen. Glass sunk into her feet, but she didn't seem to even notice.

Blake sunk on the couch, defeated. He stared at the blank TV, hearing Nellie shuffle in the kitchen. He flicked on the TV, and the news flashed in his face. He stared at a anchor, as she talked about a recent robbery..

"...was robbed today mid-day. The criminal threatened the employees and shoppers with a gun, and stole nearly three hundred dollars. Security cameras were unable to catch the robber's face, but witnesses have been giving several descriptions about the suspect." A picture suddenly flashed on the screen. It was a sketch; a sketch that looked a whole lot like Nellie.

"No, no, no, no," Blake started breathing heavily.

"If you see this suspect, call the police and turn her in. A reward for 1,000 dollars will be given." The news anchor finished. "Now to Grant on the weather."

Blake stood up, running into the kitchen. Nellie sat on the ground underneath the sink, crying softly. He was angry with her. One could say pissed off. He couldn't bring himself to have sympathy for her. Blake crouched underneath the sink, and grabbed her arm, yanking her up roughly. "Show me the gun."

"Blake, please, don't-don't-"

"Show me. The gun." He snarled. Nellie lifted her shirt, and the gun was slipped on the side of her pants- actually, Blake's pants. He grabbed it, and stared at it. "Nellie. How could you? You.. You lied to me! You're a criminal, Nellie. It's disgusting." He grabbed her arms, just staring in her eyes through her hair.

Nellie grabbed his arms, tensing up. "Blake, I need the money.. I want my home back."

"Your home will be jail, Nellie," Blake snarled, squeezing her arms. She winced.

"Please-Please don't turn me in, Blake," Nellie begged, sinking to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Blake stared down at her. "I swear I didn't mean to do it.. I don't know what I was thinking. Please, let me stay here. It'll make up for what you did to me at the party!"

Blake paused, letting go of her. "Nellie, what did I do?"

"It's nothing-nothing. I shouldn't have-"

"Nellie, if I hurt you.." He trailed off. "Tell me."

"You tried to sleep with me. I t-told you to stop, but you-you were drunk and wouldn't listen. And I was scared and you had me against the wall, I had to get out of there!" She finished, looking away.

Blake felt sick. Only two days ago, he had thought this girl was a small, shy, scared creature. Then one day ago, he was drunkenly forcing her to do something, and now he was showing compassion for a criminal. He didn't know what to do.. "Nellie, I'm so sorry," he finally whispered. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Blake wasn't one to cry, but at the moment, he did.

"Blake, Blake, please.. Don't turn me in. I wasn't doing it as a crime.. I just really need to money." Nellie whispered.

Blake held out a hand to her, and she looked at it skeptically, brown eyes reflecting fear and embarrassment. "Take my hand, Nellie."

Nellie grabbed it, and he pulled her into a tight hug. Nellie let out a muffled sob, and he rubbed her back gently. "I won't turn you in. I'll protect you, Nellie."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is gonna focus on Nellie, because some of you are asking to know more about her. Everything in italics ( ****_words like this_**** ) are her memories/dream. It'll make sense once you read.**

**OMG! Guys, I got to video chat with The Glee Project contenders! Nellie said she loved me, Blake said my name, and Shanna gave me some singing advice! Not to mention Dani, Aylin, Ali, Lily, Tyler, Abraham, and Michael said hi to me. It was an amazing experiance, that I'd never take back! They are the sweetest people alive.**

**Without furhter ado, enjoy! :D**

"Goodnight, Nellie," Blake kissed her forehead. "I'm going to call my friends. If they saw you on the news, they might turn you in. I'll convince them not to. I promise." He walked away, into his room. Nellie just watched him go.

"Bye," she whispered, staring at the ceiling. "Blake." She liked Blake. He was nice to her. Nicer than everyone else was. She had taken him in, on the worst night of her life. Nellie always tried to get rid of that memory. But it always kept coming...

Nellie snuggled into her sweatshirt, shivering as a cold breeze blew past her. It wasn't fair that she had to survive on her own now! So what, she couldn't pay the rent! It wans't fair to kick her out into the cold, bitter streets of Albany. It had been three days. Somehow, Nellie had managed to survive. She walked down a dark alley, brown eyes watching the world. A car drove past her, flinging up water from the previous rain. It splashed on her, and Nellie coughed, backing into the alley.

Nellie sighed, then snuggled into the sheets, picturing that cold night in her head. The scene started up again, as she closed her eyes, and drifted off.

She backed into a hard body, and turned around, glancing up at a man. "Hi," she breathed quietly, backing up again. There really was no place to go now.

"A girl like you shouldn't be out here alone," he said. "You could get hurt."

"Leave me alone," Nellie whispered. He grabbed her arm and she yanked it away. "Leave me alone!"

"Woah, toots," he grabbed her sweatshirt roughly, pulling her towards him. "I'm in no rush." Nellie yanked away, sweatshirt ripping. She threw the rest of it off, and made a run for it. He grabbed her arm, shoving her against the wall. Her head began to bleed from the force. She let out a scream.

Nellie twisted and turned on the couch, mumbling loudly. She kicked the end of the couch, breathing heavily..

Nellie couldn't remember much after that, as her cold and limp body was left on the ground. She tried to get up, breaths raspy and harsh. She collapsed to the ground with another scream. And that's when Blake rounded the corner.

Nellie sat up, eyes fluttering awake. She coughed roughly. She had that dream every night. The pain still throbbed in her mind, her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest. She started sobbing, not really knowing why. Maybe it was because she just realized that her entire life was falling apart. She cried some more, and it was extremely loud.

That's when Blake rounded the corner.

He ran over. "Nellie, Nellie," he grabbed her chin, thumbs stroking her cheeks tenderly. "It's ok. I'm here." Blake moved her hair from her eyes. "Stop crying, Nellie. Stop it."

Nellie obeyed, trying to sniff up her tears. "I-I can't!" She choked. Blake put down his phone, and crawled on the couch. He snaked his arms around Nellie's stomach, clutching her tightly. "Bad dream?" He asked.

Nellie nodded. "Tell me what it was about. I can make it better," Blake said softly. "I can help you.." He kissed her forehead.

"I was th-thinking about the night... You-You found me," Nellie breathed, shakily. "He came and he hit me and I don't remember.. But you-you saved me. You protected me."

"I know," Blake said softly. "Nellie, you are an amazing person. Okay? You may not have a home, you may be a robber... But you're not a bad person, Nellie. You deserve a good life. You just have to open up." He paused, then continued. "I know you've been hurt. I can feel it, Nellie."

I've been cheated on, abused, kicked out of my home. I want to tell you Blake,

Nellie thought, staring in his eyes. _I want to tell you so much. _

"So just tell me what's wrong, Nellie. I'm not a mind reader. I'm sorry for all this and all that, but I need you to tell me!" Blake begged, he grabbed her face, leaning it towards his.

"I can't tell you," Nellie whispered. "I'm sorry, Blake. There's nothing to-" She was cut off, as his lips pressed against her lips. Nellie began to shake, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled away. "I can't... Blake, no.."

Blake stroked her face lightly, caressing her soft skin. "Yes, Nellie. You can, just tell me." He kissed her forehead. "Please." He leaned back, so he was laying on the couch. "C'mon.."

Nellie finally gave in and sunk into him, laying her head on his chest. "I-I've dated a lot of people," she croaked. Blake stroked her hair, listening politely. "They've all cheated on me."

"Oh, Nellie," Blake breathed, lifting her head. "I'm so sorry." She pulled her head away, snuggling into him again.

"I've always been so scared," Nellie breathed. "So, I put a hard shell up. I pretened I could be tough. That got me fired from my job, and I couldn't pay my bills... I acted like it didn't matter, like I could live on my own. And then I got the letter." She stopped, crying into his shirt. "I left everything behind except for the clothes on my back. I ran into a man a few nights after I left my apartment. He smashed my head against the wall... He ripped my sweatshirt, and then.."

"You don't have to continue," Blake whispered. He swallowed, before sighing loudly and running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to lose you, Nellie. I know that it'll be hard and that it'll take time, but I want you to not want to lose me. I like you, Nellie. I really like you." He sighed, sitting up. He grabbed Nellie's waist and brought her up with him. "Like, I just really want you. All those guys that cheated you... I hope they feel like crap.. Because you're gorgeous, Nellie. But apparently you don't see that.. And until you can, I don't want to force you to do anything."

"And.. What is it you want me to-to do?" Nellie asked quietly.

Blake pasued. "I'll tell you later. When you're ready.. Because I'm not gonna be another one of those guys who hurt you." He kissed her hair. "Nellie, I called my friends.. I told them not to turn you in. They said they promised but, you have to lay low for a while."

"They'll find me, Blake," Nellie whined. "They always do!"

Blake sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "If they do, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I promise."

"Promise is a really big word, Blake," Nellie said quietly. "And I just want you to know it's okay to break your promise." Blake stared at her. "It's not like it matters to me." She shook him off and stood up, walking off into the kitchen. "And stop staring at my butt."

**Sorry, it was really short. But.. I really wanted to just get the damn thing done. XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place at Michael's apartment. With Michael, Aylin, and Shanna.**

***SPOILER ALERT FOR WINNER OF THE GLEE PROJECT* Blake will do amazing on ****_Glee_****! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Meanwhile, Michael, Aylin and Shanna all sat on Michael's bed, eating ice cream and having small talk. Suddenly, Michael sighed, cutting the girl's conversation of periods off. "What do you think of this Nellie thing? About... The robbing?"

"I promised Blake I wouldn't turn her in," Shanna said. "Although, I don't understand why she would do such a thing. Poor Blake is stuck with a criminal."

"He's in love, guys," Aylin piped in quietly, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "He told me he really liked her. So what, she's a criminal? That just means she's badass."

Shanna giggled. "True!"

Michael shrugged sheepishly. "I dunno, guys, I don't trust her. And I could really use that reward money.."

"Don't even tell me you're thinking of turning her in!" Aylin gasped. "Michael, Blake's you're best friend. You can't do that to him.. If he really likes her, that'd just be cruel."

"We could split to money," Michael suggested. "If they can't find her, they'll raise the reward from 1,000 to maybe 2,000 dollars! Imagine what we could do with 2,000 dollars..."

"Well, it does sound... Nice." Shanna shrugged. "What do you think, Aylin?"

Aylin sighed, looking from Michael to Shanna. "If Charlie was robbing stores and keeping secrets, I wouldn't turn him in. I'm not that person.."

"But this isn't Charlie," Michael pressed. "This is a girl we met... A couple days ago. God knows what she could be planning against Blake. Do we want to trust someone like her? Or protect someone like Blake?"

"But-"

"Shanna, he has a point," Aylin gave in, cutting the blonde off. "... Nellie could hurt him. We don't know her as well as we know Blake."

"So... We're turnin' her in?" Shanna sighed. Aylin and Michael nodded slowly. "I guess I'm in, too. For Blake, though."

"And the 1,000 dollars," Aylin added. She held up her ice cream bowl. "To the Blake Protection Program!"

"To the Blake Protection Program," Michael and Shanna chorused, clanking their ice cream bowls to Aylin's.

"So how are we gonna do it?" Shanna asked, pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She put her bowl to the side.

Michael laughed lightly. "Easy. We call up the police, and give them Blake's apartment number. It'll blow her cover."

"But won't Blake get in trouble for helping her hide?" Aylin inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Michael shrugged. "We still get the money."

"But Blake-" Shanna started.

"I don't care about Blake right now," Michael snapped suddenly. He reached for his phone. "I'm calling the police."

**Short and evil. I'm sorry..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to apologize for the horrible chapter 5. I know Michael isn't actually evil and I was really just not writing well. So, to make up for it... Actually, never mind. This is a sad chapter too.. A little bit of Blellie... Enjoy!**

* * *

Blake's alarm clock went off at eleven in the morning. He woke up, yawning. Nellie was sprawled out on his chest, wheezing ever so lightly. Blake nudged her lightly. "Nell, Nell, wake up... C'mon."

Nellie's eyes fluttered open, then met Blake's eyes. "Good morning, Blake."

"It's almost the afternoon, goofball," Blake laughed quietly. "But that's okay. You slept well?"

"I was better after you came," she admitted sheepishly. "Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed."

Blake shook his head. "No problem. I've slept on that couch. Not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"You're chest is pretty comfy," Nellie whispered. Blake grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled softly, then closed her eyes again.

"Hey," Blake mumbled, playing with her hair. "We should get up. Eat some breakfast. I can buy you some real girl clothes..."

Nellie giggled, sitting up, off of Blake. "Why can't I keep on wearing yours? Remember? You cut them, then pin them so they fit me?"

Blake sat up next to her. "Then I'll run out of clothes, silly," he smiled softly. "I want you to be safe, you know that?"

"Of course," Nellie replied, nodding.

"Good. Just making sure," Blake said. "Come on. I'll make you some breakfast. Do you like waffles?"

Nellie blinked. "I've never had them."

"Never had..." Blake shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Well, then today's your lucky day." He grabbed her hand, getting out of bed. She followed him, a smile on her face. He hummed lightly as they walked in the kitchen. Nellie eyed her gun on the counter.

"Ya know," Blake said, following her gaze and grabbing the gun. "You're life is kinda like a game of Cops and Robbers. One person is the robber, there's a bunch of police and they have to capture you... Except you actually are a robber, and there actually are a bunch of police that have to capture you."

Nellie's smile faded. "Yeah. Don't remind me."

"We should practice," Blake smirked, aiming the gun at her playfully. "Stop right there, robber!"

"You'll never catch me alive, copper!" Nellie laughed, running around the counter. She ran right into Blake's arms, and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Gotchya," he whispered, before kissing her softly. "You're under arrest for stealing my heart."

"And you're under arrest for really cheesy romance," Nellie replied, pulling out of his grip.

"Hey! You escaped!" Blake gasped. Nellie smirked and ran out of the kitchen, out of the apartment and into the hallway. Blake followed her quickly, still holding the gun. "Put your hands up!"

"You're a cop, not a DJ," Nellie giggled, but obeyed lifting her hands in the air. "I guess you win."

Blake beamed in victory. "Well, I'll have to bring you to jail for your crime. But since there is no jail around I'll just have to... Execute you!" He laughed, making a fake gun noise as he pretended to shoot it.

"Oh, no," Nellie clutched her chest, falling to to the ground in fake death. She let out a gasp, before going limp on the hallway floor. Luckily, no one was walking by.

Blake knelt down beside her, brow furrowed in concern. "Nellie? Are you ok?" He asked, shaking her a bit. She didn't move. "Maybe you should get off the ground."

Suddenly, Nellie's eyes flew open. She snatched the gun from Blake's hand with a laugh, then jumped up. "Ha! Can't catch me now! Now it's time for you to put your hands up!"

Blake got up as well, dusting his pajama pants off. "Fine. You win, Nellsie." He put his hands up, making a face of mock shock. Then, his face turned into real horror. "NELLIE!"

"You can't fool me, Blake! I ain't falling for any tricks. I'm not scared of the-" Nellie was cut off as she was shoved into the wall. Her arms were torn away from her and forced on her back. She felt cold metal grasps her wrists. She gasped as she realized the police had found her. Nellie felt her gun taken from her hands, and looked at Blake hopelessly.

"Nellie!" Blake screamed, running over to her. He was shoved back by several other police officers. He tried to fight through them, lunging over their arms to get through. "Nellie! Nellie, no!" He yelled, reaching for her as if he could actually grab her and get her back.

Nellie was yanked down the hall. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," she heard the police officer say in her ear. But she was too distracted by Blake's pleading. It hurt her heart to hear him.

She tore away from the officer, running down to wear Blake was. He broke through the officers, grabbing her face gently. "Nellie-Nellie, please don't-don't leave me. You can't do this.. Not to me, not today.."

Nellie felt herself being pulled back again, farther and farther away from Blake; the first person who ever really cared for her. "You promised!" She screamed, as she was forced away. "You promised you'd protect me, damnit!" Hot tears streamed down her face, and she rounded a corner, Blake's face dissappearing. She could still hear him yelling, screaming and fighting; fighting for her.

Blake watched her leave his sight. "Nellie! Nellie, come back," he yelled loudly down the hall. A few neighbors poked their heads out their doors, but quickly returned into their apartments.

"Sir, sir, you need to calm down," an officer said. "Come with us to the police station. You are innocent until proven guilty, but we need you to answer some questions about our robber."

Blake gave a shaky nod, as they tugged him away; the opposite direction of Nellie.

* * *

**I know. You all hate me. I am so, so sorry...**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Ello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a'working on a new Blellie story. And OMG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAKE!**

**Nellie is making Blake a birthday scrapbook. Oh my dear freakin' god. My shipper heart just exploded. Ahh.. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Soon, Blake was sitting in a cold room, a light shining above his head. Despite the cold, he was sweating nervously. He wanted to know what had happened to Nellie and where she was.

"Are you and have you ever been involved in one of her crimes?" An investigator asked, raising an eyebrow coolly.

"No," Blake whined. "I already told you. Now let me go. Let her go. Please. I don't ike it here.." He looked around nervously.

"Fine. We can let you go," he said, adjusting his tie. Blake sighed in relief, standing up. "But I'm afraid we can't let her go. You see, she's already confessed and has already been sentenced. She's long gone now."

"Doesn't she have a lawyer.. Or a phone call, or something?!" Blake demanded, eyes angry.

"She didn't want one," he answered. "You can talk to her, if you'd like. Just ask and we'll let you."

"I want to. I really, really want to..." Blake begged quietly, face showing a mixture of pain and pleading. The investigator nodded and walked out of the room, Blake following slowly and cautiously. After words with others, and confused looks from Blake at everything, he was led somewhere else. He recongnized this..

He was led to a chair, sitting down in front of a glass window. He waited for what seemed like forever, until Nellie appeared on the other side of the glass. She was already clad in her orange suit, and Blake had to admit that it looked really hot on her. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that!

They both grabbed the phones on the windows, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry," Nellie finally said. "We both knew this was going to happen."

Blake shook his head. "No, no, Nellie. Don't be sorry! This was all my fault. I promised I was gonna protect you and I didn't. You don't belong in there..."

Nellie sighed loudly. "But I do. Blake, I know you tried... And that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me... But I don't want you to get down on yourself for this. We barely know each other."

"Says the girl who slept in my bed."

"Was that necessary?" Nellie spat, raising an eyebrow. "Bye, Blake."

"No, Nellie!" Blake put his hand on the glass, begging for her to pick up the phone again. "Please, Nellie!" She placed a silent hand on his, eyes sad. She looked away, then was ushered away by others.

Blake angrily hung up, slamming the phone down. He sunk into his seat, wanting to cry like a child. But he wouldn't let himself. Especially in public. He turned toward the officer who sat behind him to moderate their conversation.

"I have a question..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" The officer raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's her bail?"

* * *

**OK! I KNOW! IT'S SO SHORT! AHHH... By the way, have you guys seen the Pilot for Ryan Murhpy's new show "The New Normal". It's amazing. It's like, adult Klaine. In case you didn't know, it's about a gay couple who wants a baby and it's freaking hilarious. You should check it out on . :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so, so, so, super sorry for not updating. Buuuut now I am, so. Yay for that.**

* * *

Blake stood in a room, tapping his foot as he waited. He had agreed to pay Nellie's bail. He knew it would take months to get back the money, but for Nellie, it was completely worth it.

The door began to open, and when he turned around, he saw Nellie standing there at the doorway. She didn't say anything, and looked at the ground. They're last phone call together had ended with Blake accussing her of "sleeping in his bed", and going to far. She was pissed. She needed time, and he was rubbing it in her face that once again, she had fallen head over heels for a guy.

Blake walked over to her, offering a smile. "Nell?" He whispered. She glanced up at him. "We can go home now.. Everything'll be fine now." He realized that she looked angry. "Oh, Nellie.. Whatever I did-"

"Whatever you did?" She hissed. "You don't know what you did? You made me fall in love with you, damnit."

"And this is bad because.."

"The last time I loved a guy, I was cheated on, moron!" Nellie spat, then her eyes softened, her intensity fading. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Blake shook his head, wrapping tight, strong arms around her. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm in love with you, too.." He caught her lips for a kiss, and Nellie kissed him back willingly. Once they pulled apart, he grabbed her hand, tugging her outside.

They arrived back at Blake's apartment, Nellie's eyes filling with relief. She was grateful to see colored walls, soft couches, and signs of happiness in a room. Even if her time in a jail cell was short and not-so-sweet, it was terrible. Blake came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder. "We should celebrate your return, baby," he mumbled, not seeing Nellie's blush at the word 'baby'.

"How so?" Nellie asked quietly.

After moments of thinking, Blake finally told her that he should invite his friends over. And this time, he swore the party would go better than last time. "Yeah," he said, after he voiced his idea out loud. "It'll be a toast, to all my friends. The Nellie Protection Program!"

Nellie giggled, rolling her eyes. "Ok. I'll be in the kitchen while you do that.." She sauntered off, opening and shutting the door behind her. Blake proceeded to call his friends, inviting them over for a night to "celebrate his girlfriend's return". He wondered if Nellie thought of him as a boyfriend...

Soon, they all started arriving. Two by two, they came, mingling and catching up. But once again, Nellie was no where to be found. Blake left his conversation of NASCAR with Shanna and Michael, to find Nellie. He was relieved to see her on his bed, but not so relieved to see that she had her head in her hands, and her shoulders shook with tears. He shut the door carefully behind him. "Nellie?"

Her head shot up, and she looked at Blake. "Oh, shit.. I-"

"What's wrong?" Blake whispered, walking over and sitting beside her. He pulled her hands away, wiping her tears. "Don't be scared, darling."

"That boy, he looks familiar," Nellie rasped, eyes glazed over with a fine layer of unshed tears. "I didn't notice it last time.."

"Which one?" Blake inquired. _Please not Michael, please_, he thought.

Nellie thought for a moment. "The shorter one, dark curly hair, dark eyes.. Quiet a bit. You're b-b-best friend."

"Michael?"

She nodded.

"How... How does he look familiar?" Blake breathed.

Nellie glanced from left, to right. She took a deep breath, and memories smacked her brain, causing her to see them play right in front of her. Yes, yes she could see his face now. It was him. The memory was more clear...

Michael was the one who ripped her sweatshirt, shoved her into the wall. Of course. She could feel his hands grabbing her roughly, _feeling her up_. She shivered, as if it was happening now. Indeed, it was Michael. Michael was that guy, who ripped her jeans until they were shorts. Michael was the one who kissed her forcefully, until he got bored and hit her and screwed around with her instead.

_Of course_... It was Michael. Nellie looked at Blake, who look expectant. She opeend her mouth, eyes wide with realization.

"He-He raped me.."

* * *

**NOT WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING, HUH!? A/N: Sorry for the world's biggest plot twist. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, one of my longest, most heart-wrenching chapters yet. Have fun. :D **

* * *

You can't be serious," Blake grabbed her chin, tugging her face to look at him. "Please tell me you're not serious." He pleaded. He didn't want to believe that his best friend, the one he'd known since they were kids, had... Done such a thing to his girlfriend. Not Nellie.

Nellie tried to pull her face away, not being able to look him in the eye. Suddenly, she felt so violated, ruined, and broken. Blake cupped her face in his hands, pulling it back. "Nellie, please."

She shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I-I'm serious, B-Blake," she stuttered over her words, lip quivering before she let out a sob. Blake pulled her close, rubbing her back and murmuring reassuring words to her.

Nellie closed her eyes tightly, but she wasn't able to get Michael's attack out of her head. She felt cold; exposed, as she did on that very night. "Blake, I'm scared," she admitted. Usually, Nellie wasn't scared. She would run into the fog of danger, and she'd come out and be proud of her battle wounds. But this was different. She had been violated, and the man who had done that to her was not in jail, where he belonged. She used to be strong. She used to be independent. But after that night on the streets, she had become vulnerable and weak.

And she despised it.

Nellie had believed that she was different than most girls. She had believed that instead of following them into the bathroom to fix her makeup, she belonged in her small basement-back in Washington-that reeked of dirty water and mold, singing along to her iPod into an old microphone. That's what had made her stronger. Every slur that was thrown at her as a kid, that's what built her up.

And then Michael came along, fucked up her life (literally), and all of that strength and well-built confidence went down the drain. She felt used, like she was letting people throw her around like she didn't matter. And only Blake could convince her that she did matter, but even that didn't last long. Not like it used to, at least.

"I know," Blake said, pulling away from her. "I'm scared, too. But everything is gonna turn out to be fine, ya know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Nellie cracked a small smile, but it crumbled as another round of sobs erupted from her.

Blake frowned. He didn't like seeing Nellie cry. He stood up, locking the bedroom door. He laid back down on the bed, looking over at her. "Nellsie, c'mere." She stayed where she was, still crying. "Nellie. Please, babe," he pleaded. She gave in, crawling over and laying beside him.

"What?" She sniffled. Blake chuckled. That little sniffle was one of the many reasons Blake was so damn hypnotized by Nellie.

"I love you," he said. "I love you, so much. And I just wanted you to know that." He wrapped strong arms around her, rubbing her back. Nellie leaned up to kiss him, and he met her halfway. Nellie attempted pulling away, but Blake pulled her closer. "No." He mumbled. "Don't leave." His goal was to make Nellie focus on them, right now, and not what had happened with Michael back then. Sure, the past hurts, but they all had to forget it.

_Ahh, wise words from The Lion King_, Blake thought.

He hadn't even realized that Nellie's lips had ventured from his lips, to his neck. He let out a content sigh, shifting so he was even closer to him. "I love you, too," he heard her small, quiet voice mumble, as traveled back to his lips. Blake didn't want to be... A pig, but he loved kissing Nellie.

Sure, sure, she was beautiful and amazing all the time. When she walked, talked, smiled, laughed, basically just did anything.. She was perfect, but feeling his lips on hers-and vise versa-was magical.

The kiss began to get heated, a small moan emitting from Nellie's lips. Blake smirked. He had achieved his goal. She probably didn't have anything to think about other than right now, which was pretty damn awesome at the moment. Nellie leaned away, blushing. "I think that's enough."

"No, I don't think so."

"Blake!" Nellie laughed, rolling off the bed. "We're done." She had forgotten about the Michael incident, until she heard a voice outside of the room.

"I'm gonna find out where Blake is!" Michael's voice rang from behind the door. Blake narrowed his eyes, but suddenly he had an idea. He ran into his closet, hiding. Nellie looked confused, but opened the door to let Michael in. "Oh. Hi, Nellie."

Nellie frowned. "Michael, right?"

"Right. Where's Blake?"

"He went out. You didn't see?" Nellie played along with Blake's hiding, although she didn't quite udnerstand his methods. She shivered just in Michael's presence, now that everything was so clear.

"No," Michael walked in, closing the door. Nellie backed up. "... How was jail?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Nellie replied quietly, cautiously. Michael cringed back, as if he was disgusted with himself. "You should be there right now."

Michael placed his hands on her hips. "You liked it."

"If my screaming indicated me liking it, then you need to reevaluate your people skills."

"I thought it was realistic you'd be enjoying it," Michael replied, chuckling. "It was too easy. You need to lift weights or something."

Nellie backed away from him, into the edge of the bed. She glanced at him nervously. "I'm.. I'm strong enough now!"

"I'll just turn you in again if you beat me up."

Blake held in his anger as he listened to and watched the scene from the closet. He knew that if he wasn't there, Michael would spill everything. Now he wanted to jump out and clobber him into the ground. But he stayed where he was; silent and still.

Nellie's eyes widened. "You-You what? You're the dick that turned me in!" She hissed, lunging at him. He grabbed her wrists, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Michael warned, squeezing her wrists until she was sure she was begin to lose circulation. She winced, letting out small "ow's" every few moments. Michael let her wrists drop, but he grabbed her waist again, kissing her hungrily.

"Stop it," Nellie mumbled, attempting to shove him off. It reminded her of the night when Blake had drunkenly wandered into the room she was in, bascially doing the same. Except Michael was sober, and he knew exactly what he was doing. It made the situation that much worse.

Michael didn't budge, keeping his face on Nellie's. He only pulled away a bit. "Blake doesn't have to know," he whispered. "C'mon. Don't be such a prude."

Blake bit his lip. He hated to agree with Michael, but many times he had wanted to continue his make-out sessions with Nellie, and she wouldn't let him. But Blake couldn't find any respect or sympathy for Michael. At the moment, all he felt was hatred.

Nellie shoved Michael off.

Bad idea.

Michael's eyes flashed. He grabbed Nellie's short, cropped black hair, and shoved her into the wall. She slid to the ground, shaking. "M-Michael!" She spluttered. Blake shot out of the closet, punching Michael across the face. The blow sent Michael to the floor, his nose gushing blood.

"Back off, man," Blake hissed. He knelt beside Nellie, kissing her jawline and mumbling happy words. "Stay strong, Nells. It's ok, everything's ok. I got this.. You're gonna be okay." During this, Michael stumbled back up, and kicked Blake in his stomach. Nellie moved away, too weak to defend her boyfriend, who was coughing violently. He stood up, unbalanced. He shoved Michael back, weakly, as he still clutched his stomach.

"Don't touch... My... Girlfriend," Blake rasped, eyes furious. Michael's face was a mixture of triumph and horror, as Blake regained his strength. Blake shoved him again, this time into the wall. But Michael still had more breath, more power. He started hitting Blake in the chest, neck and face. Blow after blow, Blake was winded, but he managed to stay standing.

He had to win this.

For Nellie.

But Nellie shot up as Michael brought his fist back for another blow. Nellie stepped in his way, and Michael's fist collided into her jaw. A snap or break was heard, as Nellie collapsed to the ground, blacking out.

She had done it for Blake.

* * *

**I. Just. Punched. Nellie. In. The. Face.  
I mean, not literally.  
But I made Michael punch her.  
I'm a horrible person.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm spoiling you guys, writing so much. Haha, JK. Also, thanks for all the amazing suggestions and reviews. Y'all keep me writing.**

* * *

Blake blinked his eyes, trying to wish away the blur and sting. He rubbed his eyes, looking around. Michael was no where to be seen, and Nellie was on the floor, motionless. Blake stumbled over to her, kneeling down. "Nellie, baby, can you hear me?"

She could. But she couldn't speak.

Her jaw. It was... Wrong. She couldn't explain it. It felt out of place, disconnected from the rest of her. She opened her bloodshot eyes, turning them to look at Blake. He picked her up, caressing her face and holding her to his chest. "You didn't have to do that," he mumbled into her dark hair. "You shouldn't have done that. But don't worry... I'm not gonna let him get away with hurting you again." He stood up, placing Nellie on the bed. Her breaths were raspy and short, and Blake was starting to worry. He walked out of the room, noticing horrorfied expressions on his friend's faces.

"Where'd Michael go?" He simply asked. Ali wheeled forward, looking up at her friend, concerned.

"Blake, what-"

"_Where'd Michael go_?" Blake repeated, louder and more fierce than before. Aylin pointed toward the door, signaling that he bolted from the apartment. He closed his eyes. "Thank you. Guys, I need you to take care of Nellie. She's in.. She's in my room, on the bed. I think she's injured real bad."

"Do you want us to call 911?"

"Not yet," Blake told Shanna, who's blue eyes were huge and scared. With that, Blake ran out of the apartment, leaving the group to look at each other with confused looks.

Blake ran downstairs, and out of the building. He darted into the darkness, screaming out for Michael. He spotted Michael's car in the parking lot, and it was starting to pull out of the parking space. Blake bolted, standing in front of the car. Michael slammed on the brakes, nervous. He locked his doors so his old friend couldn't get in. But as soon as Blake walked up to the car door, and shot Michael a famous glare, Michael couldn't resist opening up the door. Blake stepped into the car, sitting in the passenger's seat beside Michael. It was silent.

Then, Blake: "Why?"

Michael shrugged, playing with the strings that fell loosely from his hoodie. "She-She's beautiful."

"I figured that out," Blake chuckled. "I love her more than anything. I just look at her, and I'm like.. Is this real? Am I dreaming?"

Michael glanced at him. "You're lucky," he mumbled. "She'll never look at me ever again. Not even a disgusted glance."

"Because you'll be in jail, for life."

"..."

Another silence.

Michael then sighed, leaning back into his chair. "I'm stupid."

"I know."

"..."

The silences kept growing, until Blake had to ask. "How'd you do it?" He didn't want to know, but at the same time he did. How did Michael get to her before him? Rip such a heavy sweatshirt..? Do it so quick...

"Come again?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

Blake sighed. "How'd you get to her? How'd you.. You know, do it."

Michael looked a little bit creeped out, but decided to tell him. "When you left, I decided to go for a jog. And maybe I could've caught up to you, that's what I wanted. But I got lost in the alleys.. And then I saw her. I wasn't planning to, you know; but she was so..."

"Beautiful. Amazing. Magnetic. Hypnotic. Gorgeous. Per-"

"Tempting."

Blake flashed angry eyes at Michael. He didn't like the fact that Michael found his girlfriend to be so tempting. If Blake decided to be a sweetheart and not tell the police about Michael, he would never let Michael near him or Nellie. Not even a mile away. He'd make sure Michael was gone, out of his-and Nellie's-life. "Tempting?"

Michael bit his lip, but nodded anyway. "I walked up to her, and she crashed into him. I tried to be smooth, but I probably came across as creepy. I was just... So pissed that she was being so prude, that I let my anger get the best of me. My working out must've been really effective, because I tugged at her sweatshirt real good and it ripped. Once I saw her skin exposed.. I kinda went crazy."

Blake drew in a breath, unprepared for Michael's continuation. But he stayed quiet in the seat, not looking at Michael.

"I was mad, like I said, and I shoved her into the wall. She started screaming, so I decided to shut her up. I started kissing her, but she was still making noises and I... I tried to strangle her."

Blake remembered back to when he had found her, and how he had seen red marks around her neck that resembled hands. He shivered, the thought of Michael choking Nellie against a brick wall was too horrorfying. "Th-Then?" He stuttered.

Michael looked pained as he continued. "I threw her on the ground. She had ripped jeans on, and I may or may not had... Ripped 'em up a little more. Once I had her, I couldn't stop. While I was... Doing what I was doing, she started screaming again. I had got what I wanted, so I left her there. Plus it was getting cold out there."

"..."

"Blake?"

"... How.. I... Nellie.. Did she.. Fight back?"

Michael shook his head. "That was the surprising part. She didn't even try. The minute I got my hands on her, she froze, almost like she was giving herself to me. I was pleased, actually."

Blake looked at him, finally. "She's in my apartment room right now. Her jaw could be broken, or she could have a major concussion because you punched her face. And you already ruined her life by fucking her on the streets!" He screamed, his anger rising. "And you turned her in, when all she ever wanted was some damn money so she didn't live on the streets anymore! Which, by the way, was where you fucked her!"

"Stop saying that!" Michael retorted. "You think I don't know what I did? You think I'm not ashamed? Too disgusted to look at myself in the mirror in the morning!?"

"You won't need to look in a mirror anymore, Michael. Not where you're going."

"Jail?"

"Hell."

Blake ran out of the car, running back into the building. He ran back into his apartment, then to check on Nellie. He spotted Aylin holding a washcloth to her head, Shanna murmuring soft words and Abraham kept feeling her cheek, where there was a bump from her dislocated jaw. Blake traveled over to them, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you," he whispered to his friends. They all nodded. "Someone call 911 for Nellie, and Michael."

"What did Michael-"

"Just do it."

Shanna looked scared to question anymore, and she ushered the people out of the room, leaving Blake and Nellie alone. Nellie glanced at Blake, eyes glazed with an unmistakable feeling; fear.

Blake sat beside her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I promise you're gonna be ok," he whispered in her ear, kissing her hair.

"You-You do?" She mumbled back, wincing from the ache in her jaw as it moved ever so lightly to speak. Blake nodded.

"I do. And when this is all over, we're going to live happily ever after." Blake smiled. He remembered his conversation he had with Aylin. He saved the princess, and she'd fall for him. Like in a fairytale.

Except this was reality.

But still; Blake had saved a victim of rape, who was also a criminal, but she fell hard for him. And he to admit that he probably fell even harder for the short-haired beauty. Abraham poked his head into the door, saying, "The ambulance is on their way."

"And the police?" Blake asked.

Abraham nodded.

Nellie visually relaxed, and she leaned into the pillows she was propped on. Finally, Blake was offering the protection he had promised.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, some more serious shit will go down. But it's almost over. Sad face.**


End file.
